Fire Emblem: The Attack on Titans
by Captain's Farewell
Summary: For the past 100 years, humans have been confined behind towering walls against horrible, enormous beasts called Titans. With the new century, a new bearer of the Falchion has come. This one plans to challenge her fate.
1. Prologue (Chrom)

**Fire Emblem: The Attack on Titans**

A/N: I own nothing. I'm still unsure of pairings. Kids all take after mom, so dads will be unnamed; use your imagination? Leave me stuff? Suggestions are nice.

Summary: For the past 100 years, humans have been confined behind towering walls against horrible, enormous beasts called Titans. With the new century, a new bearer of the Falchion has come. This one plans to challenge her fate.

* * *

_"Prologue"_

Five years ago the eight year old child looked into her father's eyes with a bold conviction and stated, "father, I want to go beyond the walls." He squatted down to meet her gaze. At first he objected, reminding her of the Titans and the dangers they pose to humans. She overcame his objection with the desire to learn the sword and in that moment her father saw familiar crest appear in her left eye and he couldn't say no.

She was his daughter indeed. He too wanted to fight back against the Titans. Against that forsaken fifty meter wall, but he lost his drive long ago. His foolish dreams were smashed in by a beautiful lover and there was nothing more important than being near and keeping her safe. From that day he strove to work his hardest to get into the Military Police and give his love and their daughter a home far from the fear of the outer walls. Though now, he was obviously blessed with a renewed hope. A daughter with both his mark and his dream sown into her by someone or something greater than himself.

He felt a kind of liveliness again. The kind he'd felt when he was a trainee. There a purpose to fight once more. The man smiled at his daughter.

Getting a transfer to the Stationed Corps might be near impossible, he thought, but the new century was coming and hope was now building itself into his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Lucina might have the power to alter all of their fates.

"Let's do this." He said, looking into the mark once more. "But don't think I'll pull any punches because it's you!"


	2. The Fated Day (Gerome)

**Fire Emblem: The Attack on Titans**

A/N: I own nothing. Dropping dad hints soon! I just don't want to name them because people have their own ships and stuff. Too much conflict.

Summary: For the past 100 years, humans have been confined behind towering walls against horrible, enormous beasts called Titans. With the new century, a new bearer of the Falchion has come. This one plans to challenge her fate.

* * *

_"The Fated Day"_

Year 845

There was a small patch of land hidden behind trees and houses near the river, where their training had taken place since Lucina's family arrived behind Wall Maria. Dawn just broke and Gerome was watching his friend come around on her final lap. A smirk appeared on his face as she sprawled out on the ground, closed her eyes and grinned to herself. She was breaking less of a sweat every day, he noted, she might even land a blow on her father soon. He picked up two water bottles and two wooden blades and approached the girl. He held the bottle over her nose and she opened her eyes in mild surprise. She took the water bottle with a simple wave to serve as thanks as she sat up took a swig.

"You beat your regular by about 30 seconds," he said in a bland tone. He offered his hand and helped her to her feet. Any onlooker would have thought he was scolding her, but she understood he was glad for her; he knew this. He was just one of those people that had a special way of expressing feelings. His smiles were rare and he wasn't overly sociable but he has been there for her since the day they met.

She smiled at the thought and replied to him jovially, "you still have me beat by about four minutes." She gave him a playful hit on his arm. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. "You were gone before I even made the first corner!"

"Then how did you know that I finished early….?" It hardly sounded like a question. None of his questions really do.

She raised her eyebrow. "I was on the hill as you were finishing," she said smartly.

The slight smirk was still upon his face when he tossed one of the blades to her feet. "Chrom won't be back for a bit, he went to pick up your aunt from the gates." She took this as a 'so let's train to kill time', so she picked up the blade and tossed her bottle aside.

Before she could see where it landed Gerome swung his blade violently at her neck. She quickly bent backwards, took a breath and lunged at him. "Good," she heard him mutter as he crossed his sword with hers. Eyes locked, he hopped backwards, to look for a weak spot, she knew. He was always analyzing; always calculating. Acting quickly once again, she leaped at him and was responded with another block. He wasn't being offensive at all, and had no clear openings. Impatient, she unlocked their swords, pushed his away and made a haphazard swing at his torso. Gerome grabbed her arm. She felt his wooden stick pressed against her throat. "Too hasty," he said with his bland tone. "Watch next time. My legs were all out of position." She sighed as he let her arm go. He was absolutely right; her eyes were on his the entire skirmish. She wouldn't have even known if someone came up behind her.

They heard a clapping noise and turned around. Chrom was in his uniform already, carrying a large bag, and present with two boys. Lucina would know those blondes from anywhere. "Owain! Brady!" She cheered as made into a slight jog and pulled the two into a hug. Gerome followed slowly behind. "It's so good to see you!" Before they were able to respond, Chrom pulled her off and took her sword, he then proceeded to take Gerome's. "Father?"

He opened the bag to reveal swords. There were good six or seven of them, all in great condition as if they'd never been used. "You and Gerome each pick one and duel it out one more time."

Owain began investigating the swords. It was a little hobby of his, analyzing weapons and armor. "But dear uncle, surely—"

Owain was interrupted by the sound of the hourly chime of the clock tower. "Oh! Would you look at the time!" Chrom said enthusiastically. "It's time for me to head out on duty. We'll train more later guys." The children nodded. "Go ahead and grab firewood, we'll have a feast tonight!"

* * *

The four of them seemed like normal children toiling in the woods; picking up straggling branches and teasing each other. Laughing as though there were hardly a care in the world. Behind the walls, with each other, surrounded by nature, the good friends were safe.

After what felt like only minutes, the sun was beginning to set. Gerome signaled them while tossing down a few more branches. When he landed, Luncina handed him his holster. He slung it on his back and they went on their way. There was much more pleasant conversation on the way back, and the sunset was a brilliant shade of all the different oranges and reds and blues of the sky.

Then they entered the city. The silent one always walked a few paces ahead of them, always on the lookout for them, even when they didn't. There was a sudden loud rustling of trees and a large flock of squawking birds in the direction of the wall's gate. It caught Geromes's attention, first for a perfect view of a crash of lightning in all of it's unexpected glory.

His eyes grew wide and he fell silent. The others turned to see what he was looking at.

"What… in…." Owain managed.

The four of them stood fear stricken at the sight of a Titan. It stood taller than the 50 meter wall that stood to guard them. They watched as the colossal titan pulled off a quarter of the height of the wall off without a second thought. As soon as they were almost sure it was a dream, there was a loud crash and the earth shook like a vicious tremor.

Brady crashed onto the floor with a light yelp, snapping the three back into reality to watch a titan arise from the smoke caused by the explosion at the front gate. Then it hit them.

The Titans have invaded.

The four of them abandoned the firewood and made as fast as they could back home, Gerome and Owain leading the way. The Titans were moving in and at a ridiculously fast pace. All that could be heard were screams and shouts of utter terror. Children were crying. Buildings were already smashed in all around them. The Titans were roaming the city like a playing ground. All of the town guard seemed to sober up for the occasion; they were on rooftops and street intersections directing people to safer areas and stalling for civilians the best they could. Every street they grew closer to home was more ravaged than the last and Titans appeared in the corners of their fearful eyes.

Gerome stopped, throwing his arms out across their path. "Don't! We need to find a detour. Fast!" He spoke with an urgency Lucina had never heard before and it scared her, he was always the one she'd counted on being calm in every situation. It occurred to her that he, too, was only human. Shaking herself from thought, she looked up to what he was guarding them from.

The Titan was at least a five meter. It stared Gerome dead in the eye as he stood in front of the other three. Lucina saw a bead of sweat form on his brow. He was scared; Gerome was. He was never afraid of anything that she had ever seen, and now…..

She felt someone grab her hand to run back in the direction in which they came. "Owain! Snap Gerome outta this! We need to make like wagons and cart outta here! I'm not tryna be a healthy meal today!"

Owain let out a heavy breath and took Gerome's arm. He wouldn't budge. "Go on! We'll split up and meet back there!" He sent out a quick "you could leave him to me," and the other two took off to find a way around.

"Gerome!" Owain yelled into his ear. Gerome's eyes were still locked with the Titans with a blatant coat of fear. "Hey!" Still no response and the Titan was only about a step and a half from both of them. "Why, you!" Owain pulled a fist back and let it fly. Gerome was on the floor and seemed somewhat normal again. Owain offered his hand. "C'mon! Weren't you supposed to protect Lucina?!" The blonde was clearly angered.

Gerome took his hand, muttered a shameful but emotionless apology. He got up and they went off swiftly into a nearby alleyway.

"Never again." Gerome said after running for what felt like miles.

"What?" Owain asked breathlessly. They seemed to be safe temporarily.

"I promise I won't ever freeze up on you guys like that again." Owain met his gaze. He was more serious than he had ever seen anyone in his life. He gave a short, appreciative smile nodded at Gerome. He saw Gerome look in the direction of home. "We have to keep moving. We can't keep you parents and the other two waiting."


End file.
